Past and Future
by blood of the ninja
Summary: A lot of talking between characters, but I'd like make it into the formation of Crystal Tokyo. Going to get interesting I hope.
1. Chapter 1

Past and Future

Standard disclaimer: It's not mine, except the idea.Big deal.

This is my first Sailor Moon fanfiction. If anyone wants me to continue, tell me and I'll see what I can do. If you don't like it (which, honestly, wouldn't break my heart), I'd like you to at least tell me why. Thanks.

Her cigarette burned down to the filter before she flicked it to the cement and ground the smoldering butt out. Random strangers in the thin crowd gave her a passing glare, which she ignored without an inch of effort. Rei stood at the base of the steps that lead to the temple waiting for Usagi to arrive. In the five years since the battle with Galaxia she hadn't seen the ball of energy more than a dozen times in the past four years. A dozen chance meetings that caused the priestess to feel a pain that shot from the top of her spine down to her ankle each time. She always meant to tell the odongo atama what she really felt, but the words never came. She was thankful the moon princess hadn't given up, that she had saved everyone, including her.

Clouds began to build as she sat on the bottom step, pulling a mint out of her purse. Usagi was late, but for the first time, Rei didn't care. She was treating the leader of the senshi to dinner, and if she could build the courage, a well deserved thank you. How many times had Usagi saved the world, while putting herself in mortal danger? How often had she been willing to throw her own life away to ensure the safety of others? Too many, Rei concluded.

She had thought of inviting the other senshi, but decided this conversation was too important to be muddled by the others. Her fingers itched for something to fiddle with, she thought of lighting another cigarette, a habit she had picked up a few years ago when her grandfather died and she had never felt so empty. Usagi helped how she could, but life had been hard since that day four and a half years ago when Ami had left for England to continue her education. The senshi unknowingly spread themselves across the country, leaving Rei practically alone.

Minako was on her second marriage. When her first husband became obsessed with her every action he hired a scruple less detective to follow her at all times. She decided that it wasn't love, but instead a perverted emotion caused by a mental failure of some kind. Minako initiated the divorce and asked for nothing but peace. He refused her request. She currently lived with her second husband and a restraining order on a private estate near Mount Fuji.

Makoto had founded a restaurant in the city of Miyajima and was making a mild profit. She claimed she enjoyed being able to serve and talk with the people more than the business end. So it didn't surprise anyone when she formed a partnership with one of the young, local business men and fell in love with him. They were still courting, but it was only a matter of months before the wedding would be announced.

Ami was finishing her education quickly with the help of Urawa. She wrote regularly, preferring the old method of communication for some reason. She mentioned returning to Japan more than once, but only after she completed her schooling. She planned to help her mother, who was ill more and more often. Ami theorized that her mother was becoming more concerned with her patients than she was with her own health.

Mamoru's familiar vehicle stopped next to the temple steps and the tinted driver's side window slowly lowered.

"Sorry I'm late," Usagi began quickly, and stopped just a fast when Rei raised her hand.

"Don't apologize. I figured this would happen, so I made reservations for an hour later than the arranged time," the priestess smiled gently, happy to see the blond had changed so little.

"Rei! You're so mean. You didn't even think I could make it on time," Usagi began to form tears in her eyes as the other woman slipped into the passenger. Her chest heaved once or twice in preparation of a burst of wailing.

"At least I knew you would come," she paused, waiting for the future queen to realize her small complement. Usagi sniffed twice, her way of saying she would stop. "How'd you convince Mamoru to let you use the car?"

"That's why it took me so long. I had to wait for him to leave," she smiled deviously as they made their way through traffic. Rei looked at her a little surprised by the bold action, but chuckled with her friend, thinking of the clumsy woman trying to sneak away with the car keys as her husband walked to his nearby work place.

They arrived in time to be seated after a short waiting period. Aromas floated throughout the building as the two stood near the entrance, patient for their table. Rei's mind wandered to Mokoto, wishing it could have been her cooking and not that of a stranger's. They walked by a few happy couples as they were lead to their spot, then past a group of five teenaged girls. The girls laughed gaily as one cracked a joke about another of the group. She couldn't help but think of the time she once spent with the other senshi when she was the same age. The hostess stopped by a window table and gestured for them to sit and relax.

After a moment of adjustment the pregnant Usagi found a comfortable position and proceeded to examine the extensive menu. Rei watched bemused as her companion struggled to choose just the right thing to satisfy her cravings. In the end she ordered two very different dishes to be combined and served in a pile.

As they waited for their meals to be prepared they talked casually about the happenings of the other senshi. Conversation slipped into memories of older times; the youma that have given them the most trouble, heartaches once experienced, and what could have happened differently.

"Usagi," Rei hesitated. "I've been meaning to tell you this…for too long. I want to thank you, for everything. You're ability to look past the faults that everyone has, especially me. You remained my friend despite the harsh things I've said to you. Ever since Grandpa died it's been hard; taking care of the temple with the help of Yuichirou, trying to keep things the way he would have wanted them and keep in touch with everyone. I never thought things would happen like they did. I'm sorry for the things I did. I should have been more respectful, you're going to be queen and I treated you like a clumsy kid."

"Rei…," Usagi said surprised and sad.

"No, I need to tell you this. I've missed you. I've missed everyone, but you were the one who showed us how to live. I wish I could've appreciated what we had before everyone moved away. I need to thank you for not giving up. You saved us, the world, even me. Of all the people everywhere, I deserved it least of all," she finished with a sigh, a small weight lifted from her heart.

"Rei, you're one of the few that deserved it most," the princess's eyes brimmed with tears. "You pushed me to do what you knew I could do if I tried, what had to be done. I was a clumsy kid and you forced me to be more, to pass into womanhood as gracefully as possible for a crybaby like me."

The two sat quietly for a moment before the blonde spoke up again, "You don't have to worry about the old times either. The others will be coming back pretty quickly once they find out I'm pregnant."

"You haven't told them yet?" the priestess asked, then realized it was part of Usagi's plot to reassemble her senshi and begin her rule over Crystal Tokyo. "You sneaky devil." She said as the waitress arrived with their dinners.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon not mine.

AN: I just thought I'd post this and see if anyone's interested. It's kind of short, but it's what I had. Hope someone gives it a chance.If you see any mistakes just tell me.

It was raining and hadn't stopped all day. Makoto worked hard to ignore the pounding on the roof, the day was too exciting to be disturbed by a minor rain storm. She placed five pickled peels of ginger on the edge of the plate after neatly arranging a group of vegetable sushi rolls next to the complimentary rice balls. Normally she would allow her assistant to do this job, but today she was feeling a mixture of generosity and exhilaration. Her assistant was doing the majority of the cooking, gaining some desired training.

In a week Makoto would be leaving Miyajima and returning to her princess' side. When she did make the move she wanted the replacement head cook to have as much experience as possible, but also for the current assistant to help with the cooking if the need arose. Isamu would join her in Tokyo a week later, after he had closed the deal with the new owners of her restaurant.

She smiled at the thought while she began to arrange the next order. He was perfect, well, almost. At the very least, he didn't mind her height, but found it attractive. Occasionally he was thoughtless, but he accepted her as she was and she loved it. He had even proposed, though they were keeping it a secret from everyone at present; a fact made simpler when he apologized for being unable to offer her a proper engagement ring. Instead he gave her a key chain wish his extra apartment and car key, proof of his promise and devotion.

A blush crept to her cheeks as he thought of the moment he proposed. They had been in the park near midnight, watching the moon move across the sky. A bold roughen approached the couple demanding their money and brandishing a knife. Not one to stand for this type of action, Makoto allowed the would-be thief to come nearer before giving him a few fists to the head and letting him leave with only minor bruising and cuts but no money.

Isamu was shocked at first, performing the obligatory gawk. Then he bent to one knee and asked for her hand. It was Makoto's turn to stare with wonder. It was the first time a man hadn't run away once seeing her power, instead he was happy, excited by it. Since that night the two had hardly spent more than a day apart without some form of communication.

The rest of the day passed quickly, as did the week. Soon she was on the train to Tokyo, head full of things to share. Makoto rubbed the spare car key, now missing the mate it was originally presented with. His apartment keys would be returned and the two would find a place together in the city. The train released a sigh as it halted in the station. Reaching over head, Makoto grabbed her bags and headed to the nearest exit. Rei promised to be waiting for the Senshi of Jupiter, though she made no mention of the other that would be waiting with her.

Usagi, seven months pregnant, chatting pleasantly with Rei, her harshest critic. The energetic blond waved excitedly as the taller woman stepped off the train and made her way in their direction. Rei was the first to stand and offer assistance, though she could tell the brunette had other things on her mind and was going to say them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Makoto practically roared, ignoring the astonished looks she received. "All I got was a telegram saying that you needed me to be here as soon as possible. No explanation why, just to come."

"Don't you like my surprise?" Usagi frowned sadly, building tears on her lower lids.

"Of course I do! Usagi, this is fantastic! We have to throw you a baby shower and buy you gifts for Chibi-Usa and," she would have continued if Rei hadn't held up a hand to stop her.

"We'll have time to plan all of that when the others arrive," Rei announced.

"The others are coming? Why didn't you tell me that earlier!" she said sternly, but softened to laugh with the two she teasingly admonished.

"What's this I hear about an 'Isamu' and you?" Usagi asked as they headed to a 'borrowed' Mamoru transportation vehicle.

"You'll just have to wait and hear it with the rest," Makoto waggled her finger, wanting to share her good news with all of the other senshi at once.

"That's not fair!" the future queen wailed as they walked to the waiting car.


End file.
